1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to correction circuits, and particularly to a direct current (DC) offset correction circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In digital communication systems, a DC offset is often mixed in with received signals. This causes the received signals to be distorted by the DC offset, thereby leading to inaccurate data decoding. Therefore, there is a need for a digital communication system that can overcome the described limitations.